Toranku 15 Emergency Meeting
Dakota walks into the large meeting area, her lips pulled downward into a stern frown. She writes today's topic, Magical Energy Spike in Koma Inu, on the chalkboard, then steps over to the map. She uncaps a Light Pen, circling the location of Koma Inu on the map, as well as making note of the immense magical output of the area it stands over. She takes a seat in her chair and begins to shift through a folder, pulling several documents out. This includes a map of the capitol city Hylion, information on all of Koma Inu's members, and a chart mapping magical output of the guild, among several other papers. After organizing the papers in front of her, she idly watches the entrance of the room, waiting for the other members to show up. There's still thirty minutes until the meeting officially starts, but it wasn't uncommon for officials to show up early. Dakota was proof, though she did live in the city, and was a mere five-minute walk from the meeting place, and she was also the reason the meeting was even taking place. She hoped the alert she sent out late yesterday evening was enough to cause the others to show up, but she didn't expect a large turnout. In fact, if any members other than herself were to show up, it would be a blessing. The problem was rather centralized, and to expect other leaders to leave their cities was foolish. "Hello!" Xavier practically sang as he danced into the room and gracefully dropped into his chair. He pulled out a notebook and quill, arranging them neatly in his spot before getting up once more and approaching Dakota. He hands her a fresh, vibrant blue flower as he says, "I brought these for all the council members. Hopefully, they will be a bright light to set the meeting off right. And how are you Miss Claas?" Dakota relaxes a bit as she watches Xavier enter, as jovial as always. "Good morning Xavier. I apologize if this meeting has interrupted anything at home." Dakota says, taking the flower delicately in her hand. "Thank you. I'm doing fine, but as you can tell by my summons, I am troubled. Once we approach the meeting's start, I'll elaborate further." She explains, and she creates a small vase, placing the flower inside. Despite its ice make-up, the flower is unaffected, standing just as magnificently as before, the vibrant petals accentuated nicely against the pale blue. I can only hope' 'more people show up by then... she thinks grimly, returning her gaze to the entryway. Timothy arrived next. "Good day Dakota, Xavier. Sorry I am late," he said as he took his seat. "Don't worry Dakota, give it a few minutes and more of us will arrive for this emergency." Dakota said a small greeting to Timothy, a small laugh rising from her lips. "Timothy, I think you got your times a little mixed up. You're early, actually." Dakota informs him. "Thank you for the reassurances," She adds, and her eyes don't return to the entryway, this time pointed down at the folder in front of her. The contents don't look all that grim, brightly colored graphs and charts and beautiful calligraphy covering each page, so the look of near hatred Dakota addresses the documents with seems unfounded. Her brows furrow as she continues to look over the pages, shifting them about as she recites the information she will relay to the other members in her head. "Oh you are right." Timothy chuckled. "It is always better to be early than late. Oh there you are Ash!" Timothy exclaimed as a kawari came in panting. "Sir you know you can't just take off like that without me," Ash said. They both sit in there respected places around the room.